megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Heat
Heat is a character in the Digital Devil Saga duology. Appearances *''Digital Devil Saga: Playable Character *Digital Devil Saga 2: Primary Antagonist - Boss (Asura Class as Agni and Yaksa class as Vritra) / Playable Character *Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Personality Before the events at Ground Zero and for a short time afterwards, Heat is calm and emotionless, efficiently executing Serph's orders. However, once his emotions emerge, he becomes brash, with a strong penchant for violence. He cares little for other people beyond his Tribe or Sera and has little compunction about eating others. As time passes, he also develops romantic feelings for Sera; however, he is unable to act on them because of the odd nature of his emotions: having no experience with issues he could not settle with force has left him with near-to-no experience in dealing with complex feelings such as love and jealousy. After the revelations of Varin Omega, he realized he really didn't care about past lives; he only believed the people who they had become truly mattered in the end. However, his inability to deal with complex emotions also left him wide open to eventual manipulation by Margot Cuvier and led to him being used as a weapon against his own comrades by the Karma Society. Eventually, during the events of the sun, he managed to settle his issues and resolve his feelings, finding a form of stability. Depending on the choices made across both games, he may also rejoin his tribe and march towards the sun's core to help save the world. Profile ''Digital Devil Saga'' Heat is one of the most ruthless members of Embryon. His right arm is emblazoned with the "Fireball" Atma, which allows him to transform into Agni. Before the awakening, Heat would dutifully carry out any order, but once the Atma appeared, he found it hard to control violent feelings of anger. He watches Sera closely, and is at times bothered by his feelings toward her. As a human, in battle he uses a grenade launcher. As Agni, he is strong against fire attacks but weak against ice attacks. His statistics emphasize Strength and Vitality, with a significant weakness in Magic. He is one of the first who awakens to emotions when invading Svadhisthana. Unlike Argilla, he revels in his strength and uses it to brutally question Harley, caring little for his breakdown and eventual degradation into Hayagriva. He rapidly decides to eat the slain corpses of his enemies with no questioning. After brutally defeating Bat in Manipura, Heat moved in to devour him, but was stopped by Argilla. Annoyed at being deprived of a meal, he commented it would have been better if he had indeed been allowed to eat Bat. Later events would prove him right, annoying him further. However, he eventually forgave Argilla, acknowledging her and the others as his comrades. During the attack at Coordinate 136, which resembles a tourist attraction, a story is told as they ascend the attraction (which resembles a large mansion) in the style of a fairy tale. It grows more twisted as they reach higher levels, which is a reference of the connection between Serph Sheffield, Heat O'Brien and Sera. After the defeat of Varin Omega and the revelation they all had had a prior life, the memories of which had been stripped away, Heat stated he cared little for whatever Varin had said: he only cared about the people they had become in the life they were living at the time. While still emotionally not able to verbally admit he cared for the others, they understood and supported his worldview. He was one of the few Junkyard survivors after the defeat of Jenna Angel. ''Digital Devil Saga 2'' Heat is a member of the Embryon who is separated from the others when they emerge into the real world. He finds his way to the Karma Society where Margot Cuvier convinces him to side with them so that he may have his revenge against Serph. Violent in nature, Heat seems to be unsure how to express his conflicting emotions towards Serph and Sera, so his feelings manifest themselves as anger. He is later heard to be wailing in despair in the EGG Facility, and openly encourages the party not to die while fighting them. After gutting Serph, he becomes fused with the EGG, transforming him into Vritra. Whether he did this on purpose or was a victim of the data corruption in the area is not stated. He is mortally wounded when Serph (as Varna) bursts out of his body, and he dies soon afterwards. His data is sent to the sun, and depending on the dialog choices made by the player over both games, he will either join Seraph for one final battle or allow Roland to take his place. As he is not able to reach enlightenment, he is reincarnated. ''Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' The best combatant of the Embryon and its number two, he has fought alongside Serph since the beginning. Gallery Trivia *In the English version of Digital Devil Saga 2, Heat's battle voice still use the Japanese version. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Bosses Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Allies